vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Graham Specter
Summary A mechanic and one of Ladd's loyal devotees, going so far as to refer to Ladd as an older brother. He dresses in a blue mechanic's outfit and carries an oversized monkey wrench. He is one of the Powerhouse fighters of the Russo Family, an expert at hostage taking and was personally taught how to fight by Ladd Russo, though he is not a killer himself. Born sometime in 1912, Graham worked at the Van Dyke Auto Plant as a mechanic (he is a brilliant mechanic, being able to do impossible feats such as dismantling a car mid-air). One day Ladd is sent out to kill the employees of the plant because they've been sending low quality parts to the Russo family instead of the ones they wanted, but as Ladd goes shooting around, he hits a car. This enrages Graham, and the two fight. Graham loses, but the two become friends. He already harbors deep admiration for Ladd, whom he refers to as "Boss Ladd" in the English dub. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Graham Specter Origin: '''Baccano! '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: '''Street gang leader, chop shop mechanic '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Unpredictable Fighting Style Attack Potency: Small Building level (Easily cratered several meters of concrete floor with his wrench, slightly weaker than Ladd Russo physically, managed to fight Christopher Chareau de Red. According to Ladd Russo, Graham is the better fighter between them, but he just refuses to kill.) Speed: Superhuman travel speed; with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Close-range bullet timer, caught a rifle bullet in his wrench from less than a half dozen meters away, said rifle bullets are likely Mach 1.5–2.0 based on the most likely weapon. He can also do crazy things like dismantling a car in mid air easily.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Slightly weaker than Ladd Russo) Durability: Small Building level ' 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended human melee range with his wrench; dozens of meters by throwing his wrench Standard Equipment: Graham's weapon of choice is a large crescent wrench that he can use to fight or throw like a boomerang (aiming at proper angles when thrown so that it will come back like a boomerang.) Intelligence: Above Average, Genius (when it comes to dismantling machinery.) Despite being bipolar, impulsive and insane, Graham is quick to adapt, very versatile and can be surprisingly cunning. All of this makes him far more unorthodox and unpredictable than Ladd, for it is far more difficult to discern a pattern in his fighting. Ladd himself admits that if Graham stopped holding back, he would be the better fighter of the two. Weaknesses: Insane. Has a turbulent, bipolar personality. Tends to do things on a whim, and can be quite reckless; very prone to being controlled by the heat of the moment, and his emotions will often override any common sense. Has an obsession with dismantling things, be it objects or actual people. Despite this, he doesn't actually kill people, because killing makes him feel guilty—he merely "breaks" them. Due to idolizing Ladd Russo, he may give up a fight if he feels Ladd would enjoy fighting his opponent more than him. NOTE: Credit goes to the Baccano! wiki for letting information be used for this page. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Baccano! Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Thieves Category:Sadists Category:Tier 9